She is alive!
by Selath
Summary: I found her! I knew she was alive... they took her from me and tricked me... Oh god they tricked me into thinking my girl was dead... I AM NOT SICK! Why wont you beleive me...


She's Not dead

She's Not dead!

20 Spartans exited the white house after being commemorated for there latest work the gathered group of citizens went crazy as they saw there hero's of earth step out of the parliament building. The Spartans were quite a sight in there matching Mjornir armor. It was a very prestigious occasion as every single medal that had been created in what used to be the USA was now being presented to these individuals, an amazing feat to be sure. Spartan 458 known only to her siblings as Nichole was at the back of the group, as the rest of the Spartans had tried to hurriedly get to the vehicles and away from the cameras. Nichole found it hard because of one man shouting her name in the crowd desperately crying out 'She's not dead' 'I told them' ' It was propranolol!' 'They made me forget… I'm here now!' 'Nichole!' 'Nichole!'

The man who was in his early 50's was raged gaunt and going bald. He was much taller than those around him. He scream bit and clawed at the marines holding him back. 'My girl my little girl!' 'I'm sorry!' 'I'll fix this… I'll protect you this time!'. Tears filled his eyes as he drifted into his memories…

"A girl?" A much younger and less raged man who had yet to lose his hair looked disappointed at the sonar.

"_Oh Nick! It doesn't matter she's wonderful either way!" his frown showed her that maybe it did matter._

" I wanted to name him Nicholas after me…" "How about Nichole?"

"_It's just not the same!"_

'I couldn't protect you!' he screamed at her as she turned to look at him fully taking him in. 'I tried… They broke my arms pulling you from me… They drugged me with propranolol! It made me forget!' The marines seeing the Spartan take interest in the man focused more on just holding him in place and feeling he wasn't being dragged away from his daughter struggled less. 'I'm so sorry maybe… Maybe we can be a family again! I knew you were alive! They told me I was wrong! They told me I was sick…' The crowd was silent now and the other Spartans turned back to their sister the cameras were eating it up. Nick the old man drifted back…

"_Would you like to hold your new little girl?"_

_Young Nick took his daughter in his arms his mouth forming an O. _

"_Isn't she beautiful Nick?"_

"_Yes…"_

"_So what are you going to name your new Daughter?" the doctor laughed._

"_Nichole..." Nick started to weep with joy_

'I… wanted your mother to be here…' Nick sobbed 'But she gave up when your… I don't know… she didn't come back…' Nichole took a step towards Nick. 'No one believed me when I said you'd never died… because I remembered what happened… parts of it… I'm not sick… you're here now! … Not sick… I'm not…' The Master Chief walked up to Nichole and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. Her reflected faceplate betrayed nothing as she turned around and walked towards the Warthogs. The MC placed two fingers against his faceplate over where his mouth would be. Nichole mirrored the image as the got on there Warthog and were driven away.

Nicks agonized screams for his daughter followed Nichole for longer than it should have but they did eventually fade surrounded as she was by her family…

Later at an ONI undisclosed location.

'Dismissed marines…' A dark clad 'spook' ordered the men guarding the door to leave.

'Sir!' the two MP Marines saluted and hurried away…

The spook entered the room and walked behind the man who had interrupted the ceremony. Nick kept mumbling how she was alive… they'd be a family again… he wasn't sick… The Spook pulled a pistol out and loaded it… The man turned around to look sadly at the spook 'Do you think if at first… I hadn't cared about what gender my Nichole was… do you think she would have come back…' whether he meant his wife or Nichole the spook would never know as he lifted the gun to his face…

_Nick laughed as Nichole blowed bubbles out in a circle… she was only five…_

_**BLAM**_


End file.
